


The Confrontation

by the_fox333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: A request from@evergreennightmareon Tumblr. Specifically, the request was followed by "(or anything with Bismuth really)", which was easier than her main request.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeveergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveergreen/gifts).



Delivering the final strokes to the glowing piece of metal, Bismuth plunged it into the vat of water beside her. Returning her hand to its natural form, she pulled the dripping blade from the pool and examined it carefully. The sword looked like it could slice through stone, and the ruby set into the hilt was as shiny as the day it had popped out of the ground. Nodding with satisfaction, Bismuth mentally commanded the forge doors to open and beckoned the gem standing outside.

"Whadda ya think, Sunstone?" Bismuth waited as Sunstone gave the greatsword an experimental twirl. "Weighted to your specifications, with a special feature I think you'll appreciate."

Sunstone raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm interested," she smiled.

Bismuth grinned. "Press the ruby," she urged. Placing a finger on the gem, Sunstone depressed it carefully. It slid in with a satisfying _click_ , and the blade erupted into flame. Sunstone laughed, pressing again to extinguish the sword. "Bismuth, you know me too well."

Bismuth merely smiled and nodded. It had taken years of arguing to get Rose to allow her to incorporate captured gems into weapons, but now she could finally begin to put their "bubble halls" to good use. No more Homeworld raids recapturing huge numbers of fallen soldiers. After all, gem-powered weapons and technology made up much of Homeworld's arsenal, so why not the Rebellion's?

Focusing on her next customer in line, Bismuth froze, a smile petrified on her face. "Rose," she greeted with a feeble attempt at warmth. "I wouldn't suppose you've come for a gem-powered weapon?"

Rose merely shook her head. "I came with a different request," she said simply. "Can we have a moment?"

"Certainly!" Bismuth exclaimed, ushering Rose into the forge and closing the doors maybe a little more roughly than necessary. "So, ah, what can I help you with today?"

Rose sighed. "Bismuth, I know we've been at odds with each other for a while, but I wanted to remind you that you're a valuable part of our movement. The Rebellion wouldn't be where we are without you." Bismuth remembered to nod. She couldn't see where this could be going, or how it might lead into a request.

"I have a favor to ask." Rose seemed to hesitate before continuing. "Bismuth, I know you want to design a weapon to shatter gems." Bismuth was now well and truly frozen. How did she know? Was it Garnet? Probably was, now that she thought about it. She had known it would come to this eventually, but she had thought she would at least have time to build a prototype. "I'm sure you know how I feel about this idea." Did she ever. "I want you to promise me that you'll never create such a weapon." And there it was.

"Rose," Bismuth began, finally regaining control of herself, "we can't keep aiming to capture every time. We need to show Homeworld that we mean bismu- that we mean business." Now was not the time for puns. "What's that saying the humans have? You can't build a house-"

"Without felling a few trees," Rose finished. "I know what you think, Bismuth, but if we start killing, we're no better than them. The Rebellion was founded on freedom and equality, and how can we call ourselves free or equal if we're just the same as our oppressors?"

"But we're not," Bismuth interrupted. "We **are** better than them, we-"

"Bismuth." Rose's tone was firm enough to cut off any argument Bismuth was about to make. "Promise me you'll never make the weapon." There was a sad look in her eye, and Bismuth wondered for a second how much Garnet had told her. "Bismuth, please."

Bismuth lowered her head. "You know I can't promise that, Rose," she said quietly. With anyone else, she would lie and do it anyway, but she could never break a promise to Rose. Even looking down, she could feel the rebel leader's gaze move away.

"I thought you might say that," Rose sighed. Out of nowhere, a smile appeared on her face. "Well, thank you for your help, Bismuth."

"No problem," Bismuth forced a smile, picking up on Rose's cues. Opening the door, she waved goodbye as Rose strode outside and off to the warp pad. Nobody remained outside for weapons, which was just as well. Letting the doors fall shut, Bismuth set to work tidying the forge to be ready for the next day's work. She knew that she still had to forge the Breaking Point, to give Rose one last chance to listen to reason. If not... Well, if not, she didn't know. She just hoped she could convince Rose of the necessity of such a weapon. _A catastrophic failure might help,_ she thought, not for the first time. Chuckling darkly at her own thoughts, Bismuth strode out of the forge, the doors slamming shut behind her.


End file.
